


Against the Siren

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mind Control, Mind Control Aftermath & Recovery, junia and para are here too but they're very secondary characters so i'm not tagging them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: At least, maybe this fight will be easier than the others, if this is just a lady that, supposedly, should know nothing of combat, right? Of course not.
Relationships: Crusader/Highwayman (Darkest Dungeon), Dismas/Reynauld (Darkest Dungeon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Against the Siren

**Author's Note:**

> So I was fighting against the Siren, and at first she went for Reynauld, and ok could've been worse, then after she's done with him she tries to go for Dismas, which worried me way more cause since Highwayman is my favorite class, he was the strongest of the party, but at first she missed, then the second time Dismas resisted, so in my head I've decided he did it because of the power of love.  
> That's were this story comes from.
> 
> You can also find me on tumblr [@bi-naesala](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com) and on twitter [@vault_emblem](https://twitter.com/vault_emblem)

They knew going into this that it was going to be different from the other creatures they have fought until now.

The cove… this place has always fucked with their heads, more than any other place they’ve been to. Safe to say that this is everybody’s least favorite location.

They’ve been scouting the place for a while and the Heir has deemed them ready enough to fight the creature that resides within. Like with the other monsters they’ve already fought, they know little about it, only what transpired from the Ancestor’s manic scribbles.

Apparently they’re about to fight a waif that the Ancestor used as sacrifice for the sea gods. Not a happy story that’s for sure.

At least, maybe this fight will be easier than the others, if this is just a lady that, supposedly, should know nothing of combat, right? Of course not.

Things are never easy here, so of course the waif, Siren, whatever you want to call that ugly abomination, has a trick up her sleeve.

Still, to think it would end up like this…

Dismas was already aware that Reynauld is a force to be reckoned with, but having to fight against him is another thing entirely.

He doesn’t want to do this, but what choice does he have? Reynauld’s swinging his sword at him shouting at them for daring to hurt his love.

Wasn’t he the target of those sweet words once? Dismas can’t help but to think bitterly as he barely dodges Reynauld last attempt to send him to an early grave.

She must’ve done something to him, that’s the only explanation Dismas can come up with. There’s no way Reynauld would’ve betrayed them otherwise.

Thinking about it, the thing was looking at him weird. Whatever it is that she’s done, it fucked with his brain, because now he’s convinced that they’re the enemy.

“Junia!” he yells towards the vestal, “Can’t you fix him?!”

Surely there has to be some kind of prayer that can help them, something to use in this exact situation, right?

“I… I don’t know!” she replies, right before raising her mace in the air, beckoning a thundering strike against one of the fishermen the Siren has summoned to help her. “I don’t know what’s wrong with him!”

Great, so religion can’t help them. Maybe science can?

“Don’t look at me!” Paracelsus steps in, like she had read Dismas’ mind, “I have no idea what she did to him!”

She readies one of her stun grenades and tosses it at Reynauld, hitting him in the chest. Normally Dismas would object this kind of treatment - he still does a bit - but maybe it’s for the best if they immobilize him, at least until he recovers, because he’s going to recover, right?

He doesn’t even want to think about what would happen if Reynauld’s mind has been lost forever.

There has to be a solution. He refuses to give up.

Eh, look at him now, all bent up over the possibility of losing a companion. How different from how he begun, when he actually did his best to isolate himself from his fellow adventurers instead of considering them family.

Well, with Reynauld it’s always been different, maybe because he’s been with him from the beginning of this adventure. First friendship, now something more binds them together, something strong even if they barely acknowledge it if not at night, when they can indulge in the luxury of warming each other’s bed.

If they can’t help him, if he’s truly gone, then Dismas…

He aims his pistol at the Siren in a sudden surge of rage. She has to pay.

The shot resonates with a bang, bullet aim straight between her eyes. It’s a success.

The Siren fumbles, screaming in pain but still up, still fighting, that damned thing.

Something does change however.

Reynauld stumbles on the ground, losing his grip on his sword, holding his helmeted head with one hand. Dismas almost runs to him, only to stop when he realizes that he may still be under the witch’s spell, so he just stays there at a safe distance, though even a blind man could see how worried he is.

“Rey?” he calls for him, hopeful.

The crusader shakes his head, then he raises it towards Dismas, looking at him through the visor.

“D… Dismas?”

Oh thank the Light, he’s back to his old self.

“What…” Reynauld mutters as Dismas runs to his side, helping him to his feet.

“No time for that now! Get a hold of yourself!” he exclaims, falling back with him. He’d love to discuss what the hell just happened but he knows that their teammates need them now.

The battle is far from over.

Just how long it will take for this thing to die?! Dismas has even shot her in the head and she’s still fine!

This is becoming frustrating, but more than anything, he can feel that they’re all growing tired and stressed. They need to finish this quickly or else things might go… bad.

“ _Dismas…_ ”

He hears his name, but it isn’t any of his companions that called him.

The battlefield has changed, and Dismas finds himself deep into the ocean. After a moment of panic - he doesn’t know how to swim - he finds that he’s not drowning or sinking; he doesn’t know what kind of magic this is, but he’s breathing. Weird.

“ _Dismas…_ ”

That voice again, but this time it’s different.

“ _Dismas…_ ”

It feels more familiar, and yet there’s something, an echo, that doesn’t match with what Dismas is hearing.

There’s someone in front of him. How did Dismas not notice?

It’s the S-- No, she’s… Reynauld.

“ _Dismas_.”

He looks in pain, and Dismas tries to get closer in surge of worry. Is he hurt?

“ _Dismas help me_.”

He stretches a hand towards him.

“ _Fight for me_.”

Of course Dismas will. He won’t let anyone hurt him…

“… mas! Dismas!”

No, this isn’t Reynauld.

It’s the Siren! She’s trying to trick him!

Oh no, she won’t have him so easily like she had Reynauld before; he won’t fall for her dirty tricks! He aims his gun at her.

“No! Leave my head you witch!” he wants to scream, but as soon as he opens his mouth water enters through it. His lungs feel on fire and Dismas finds himself unable to breathe anymore as he’s left at the ocean’s mercy.

Is this how it’s going to end?

Dismas shakes his head.

He’s back on the battlefield, the real one, and apparently no time has passed from the moment he went under the sea. He takes a deep breath, feeling immense relief at the fact that he’s able to. He would’ve hated if he had died like that.

So this thing that happened was all in his head? Is that it?

“Dismas!”

It’s Reynauld who has called him. This time, it really is him.

Right, they still have a battle to win.

It’s Reynauld the one who ends the Siren’s life. With a last slash up her torso, the creature finally falls on the ground, dead.

Good thing that the fight is over, Dismas observes as he finally allows himself a moment of respite, but he’s still going to tease the hell out of him because c’mon, he was useless for at least half the fight it’s not fair that he got to be the one who ended it, despite how poetically just it was.

Still, there’s something that Dismas got to know…

“Can we take a break?” Paracelsus asks as she goes lying on the ground, uncaring of how dirty or unsanitary it is, “I don’t think I can stand right now.”

“Yes, let’s catch our breaths before making our way back,” Reynauld agrees, “Junia can tend to you.”

“Of course,” the vestal says, kneeling beside Paracelsus to look at her wounds.

“What about you, Dismas?” Reynauld asks then, turning towards him, “Are you injured?”

“I’m good,” he replies. He’s limping a bit, but nothing that requires wasting their resources. He’ll recover once they’re out of this damned place.

After that, he takes Reynauld aside. Only then the crusader allows himself to remove his helmet; he looks as tired as they all are, but aside from that, he looks no different from the usual. There are no visible signs of the Siren’s spell. Good.

“Reynauld, what happened?” Dismas can’t help but to ask.

“I… I don’t know,” Reynauld replies, “We were fighting and then I heard you scream my name. I turned around and we were suddenly underwater and you were begging for help and you looked hurt and I… I had to help you, but…”

“But that wasn’t me,” Dismas finishes for him.

“But that wasn’t you.”

Reynauld pauses, looking at Dismas almost sheepishly.

“I’m sorry, I--”

“Save it,” Dismas interrupts him immediately, knowing where this is going, “It wasn’t your fault.”

“But--” Reynauld weakly tries to protest, but Dismas is quicker and takes his face between his hands, holding him so that he can gently rest his forehead against his.

“She fucked with your head. It’s not your fault.”

“I should’ve been stronger,” Reynauld says, making Dismas roll his eyes as he lightly knocks his knuckles against his head.

“Hey, look, you’re free again now, that’s what matters. You won’t be helping anyone, let alone yourself, with that self-pitying bullshit, alright?”

At least that manages to breach Reynauld’s tick skull.

“Alright, if you say so,” he says in defeat., though it’s heartening for him seeing Dismas so worried about his wellbeing and so consoling. He still hasn’t used his trademark sarcasm, which says a lot.

He smiles, and Dismas smiles as well, relieved.

Feeling the other two’s gaze upon them, they pull apart, deciding to reserve that kind of closeness for when they’ll have some goddamn privacy, though Dismas feels lighter. At least now he’s sure that whatever was going on with Reynauld’s head is gone for good, which is great because they have already killed the Siren, so it’s not like they could’ve killed her again to free him, though he’s sure they would’ve found a way if it was really necessary - he for one would’ve loved to shoot her down again.

Dismas clears his throat.

“… She tried the same with me,” he admits, eventually.

“You saw yourself?”Reynauld asks, and despite everything Dismas can’t help but to chuckle.

“No you idiot, I saw you.”

“Oh.”

Dismas can’t hide a smirk as he playfully shoves Reynauld with his shoulder.

“But I resisted.”

“You did…” Reynauld replies, then he smiles. “I’m impressed.”

At the mention of genuine praise, Dismas immediately turns away, instinctively making himself smaller inside his coat, hiding his face behind his neckerchief like that could change anything, like Reynauld doesn’t know him well enough by now not to pick on the fact that he’s flustered.

“It was nothing.”

“It was more than that and you know it,” Reynauld corrects him, “That took a lot of mental fortitude.”

Dismas doesn’t reply directly; he just shrugs.

“Whatever.”

“Though… I’m glad.”

Now Dismas turns back towards Reynauld, shooting him an interrogative gaze.

“I didn’t want to fight you,” the crusader explains. Maybe it’s because shit around them sucks so much, but it’s strangely heartwarming.

“Well, I didn’t want to fight you either and look at how that turned out,” he still can’t help but to reply.

“That’s why I’m glad,” Reynauld says, only to add, this time with amusement evident in his voice, “Besides, dare I say it, you handled yourself pretty well.”

Dismas shrugs again.

“At least now I have an excuse to get shitfaced at the tavern,” he says then, making Reynauld, and then himself, chuckle.

He gives him another look. He’s a bit worse for wear, but he’s alive. They both are. That’s what matters.

“You coming?”

Reynauld smiles at him, that beautiful smile he was afraid he was never going to see again mere moments ago.

“Of course. You don’t need to ask twice.”


End file.
